


New Boyfriend

by LeoSapphirus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoSapphirus/pseuds/LeoSapphirus
Summary: Brienne wakes up in Jaime's bed after their first time together thinking it best to duck out.





	New Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first JB fic I ever started writing and never finished until today. Hope it's good.
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to GRRM and HBO.

She woke to the dark of night. As dark as night got in the densely populated metropolis of Lannisport. The digital clock upon the bedside table reading 4:05am in red glowing numbers. That and the city lights that shone hazily through the large windows of Jaime’s high-rise apartment were her only illumination. She’d never been in a building this tall before. Not even when she’d visited Storm’s End years back.

She dared not turn on a lamp and risk waking the man who slept beside her. Not when she was set on hightailing-it out of there undetected. It was simply the most logical thing for her to do. Why stay and wait for rejection to come? And it would come. As sure as the morning sun. 

This was a fluke. A one-night stand. The fact that they had even… Being with him had been unreal. Even now she found it difficult to believe it had truly happened. Though the evidence of their union was quite obvious. 

She had gone to bed with a man more than ten years her senior. He was a rich man. A gorgeous man. And infamous. A man she herself had hated with every fiber of her being not one year prior. 

Gods help her. She was out of her element. And out of her league. It had been her first time... Her only.

He had kissed her. Finally. And his kisses had driven her mad with wanting him. _Jaime._ Her heart called for him. Craved him. When would that stop? _You once craved Renly._ A guilty voice within herself whispered. But Renly was never coming back. And he’d never loved her. Could never have loved her. 

Jaime had almost made her believe that he did. If only for one night. He had tenderly soothed her with the sweetest caresses as he’d taken her maidenhead. Not that her pain had been great. In truth, she had suffered far worse while on duty. What Jaime had done to her, for her, was… He had made her moan and sigh. She’d never known such pleasure. It made her blush to think of it, but she could not help herself. He had moaned and sighed as well, trembled even, as he came inside her. His golden body shaking with the force of his climax. How he had clung to her, chanting her name. How he had roared. 

She had to leave. Now. As much as her heart misliked it. This was no place for her. 

Yet… he drew her in. Even as she was fleeing from him. His humor. His sharp smile that could cut like glass when he was of a mood. The bitterness of his past. The truth of his secrets. His loyalty. The unsung honor of his best deeds standing against the shame of his worst.

She knelt on the floor, naked, trying not to make a sound as she searched for her clothes. She couldn’t find her brazier. Her shirt was in his living room she recalled. Aha. She spotted her pants by the door and was about to get them when... 

“Trying to make your escape so soon, my lady?” Jaime demanded from the bed.

Half a second later the lights were on. _Dammit._

“I… I…” she spattered while trying to cover herself.

“I can’t believe you were going to run out on me in the middle of the night!” He exclaimed. 

“It’s morning and I have to go home.” She said defensively.

He checked the clock.

“It’s four-in-the-morning. That’s too early to go anywhere. 

“Nothing like an early start.” She said dully, forcing herself to stand and look him in the eye, hiding her small breasts with one giant hand and her sex with the other.

“What’s with all this covering up? It’s too late for modesty now, sweetling. I’ve seen it all.” 

She huffed in response, dropping her hands. He smiled hungrily as she did. His eyes running appreciatively over her body. As if he liked what he saw.

“You know, Brienne, after a night of passionate love making, I expect you to stay and at least kiss me in the morning. You can’t just hit-it-and-quit-it. That makes me feel cheap.” 

“I did not hit-it-and-quit-it.” Oh Gods. Of course he would mock her now, but did he have to do it while looking so delicious in those rumpled sheets.

“Jaime!” She exclaimed in supplication. She could feel herself turning beet red. “I have to go.”

“Fine.” He said strutting out of bed naked and unashamed. And why should he be? His body was perfect. As if carved from marble. He went around collecting her pants, bra, smallclothes. “But it’s going to be one humiliating walk of shame for you without these.” He told her as he darted around her and threw himself back onto the bed.

“That’s what I was trying to avoid. A humiliating walk of shame.” She hissed.

“Don’t leave then,” he suggested as he opened a panel in his over-sized headboard and stowed her clothing away. 

As if he’d done nothing wrong, he laid back into his pillows seductively. The smug grin on his face begging her to come get him. What a clever trick. She would have to climb over him to retrieve her stuff. She circled him. Searching for a weak point before charging. Probably looking an angry beast. 

Jaime took her in a bear hug as she landed nearly atop him. Then they were wrestling. Their bodies writhing against each other as they fought for dominance. Having one more hand than him and an extra 30 pounds of pure muscle, she could have subdued him easily. Had he played fair. He did not. 

Jaime was nuzzling her. Even as they rolled around. He was burying his face in the crook of her neck. Inhaling her scent and growling. Holding her tightly. Purposely making it so that her nipples rubbed against his naked chest, just as they had the night before. It was exciting beyond words. And she was wrapping her legs around him before she’d even realized it. The feel of his bare skin against hers making her want to cry out in delight. 

She sighed as his lips trailed along her neck. Kissed up her throat. Kissed the corner of her mouth. Kissed her lips. She did not refuse. On the contrary, she gave him everything as they sweetly devoured each. 

Many minutes later she was still beneath him. Panting. Cradling him in her arms. His bright emerald eyes watching her. It was as if a light burned behind them. 

She could feel it in her bones, how much she... She was such a fool. 

“I need to shower.” She said, needing an escape.

“I need one too. Let’s go.”

“But…”

“My shower is plenty big enough for the both of us.” He assured her. 

It was. Exceeding spacious. And made from golden marble. The design slick, modern, warm. The bath was separate from the shower and looked more like a Jacuzzi than a simple tub. She was not without privilege. Having grown up in Evenfall Hall, she had seen her share of grandeur. But nothing like this Lannister opulence. Jaime’s bathroom could have doubled as a luxury spa.

She was still gawking when the hot water hit her skin. It felt so good. And was even better when Jaime came to wrap his arms around her from behind. She told herself to protest. To regain some control over herself. But could hardly manage it as he was rubbing soap all over her body. She had become little more than supple clay in his hand, though she had always been brawny and hard. 

She did as he bid her now. Raising her leg at his urging. And hooking it over his arm. She stood tall then arched backwards into him. As if she were a dancer. Or an acrobat. Jaime her partner. The hot water running over her body. Gently caressing her tender nipples and sex. Washing her clean.

He released her leg by running his hand up her raised thigh. She returned to her normal standing position with both feet on the ground. Only to have Jaime’s hold tighten as he thrust into her buttocks.

“You keep making me want you.” He accused, before kissing the back of her neck. It aroused her, yet again, to hear him say it. Though it seemed too soon. Wasn’t it? 

“Mayhaps you ingested some of your brother’s Dornish Male Vitality Power.” She scoffed.

“I did no such thing.” He denied. “This is all me. And it’s all because of you.”

“I need to dry now, Jaime.” She told him. Feeling entirely too hot in the shower suddenly. She left him to wash himself as she stepped out to grab a towel. He did so hastily. Practically chasing after her back into the bedroom. Dripping and looking a god. He did not bother to dry himself until he had once again put himself between her and her hidden pants and smallclothes.

“Am I supposed to just stay naked all day?” She demanded. 

“You could.”

“I don’t want to.” She snapped wrapping her towel ever more tightly around herself. Was this a joke? Why would he be interested in looking at her when she was so ugly? _No. Jaime wasn’t like that!_ Some part of her protested. Offended that anyone should think so ill of him. Including herself.

“Why don’t we put on some robes and relax then? We can watch the sunrise. I’ll even make you breakfast, wench.” 

“My name is _Brienne_ and your robes might not fit me very well.” She was at least one size larger.

“I bet I could find something that would suit you.” 

Once again she followed suit against her better judgement.

Jaime’s closet was almost as impressive as his bathroom. It was a full room in itself. Elegantly styled in a smooth masculine manner. Here were all his suits. His dress shirts. His belts. Shoes. Even his casual wear. The best money could buy. All arranged as if this were some high-end department store. She wondered how much time Peck spent arranging all of Jaime’s stuff. 

Not caring one bit about his hard wood floor, Jaime dropped his wet towel carelessly behind him. Giving her a glorious view of his beautiful backside before slipping into a satin robe of Lannister red. A monogram JL embroidered in gold on the right chest.

“Let’s see.” He said thoughtfully as he searched through his collection of robes. She couldn’t help but join in the search as well. Fascinated. 

Something red and sheer caught her eye hanging in the back. She snatched it up before Jaime could swipe it away, much to his horror. 

“I could wear this.” She said sourly. As if she could even fit into the red see-through number she’d just found.

“No.” He said abruptly. “I prefer you in blue.”

A navy robe was handed to her as the red was taken away. 

She put it on and followed Jaime back into his bedroom. Of course he didn’t want her wearing it. Touching it. That red thing belonged to his lover. His sister. He’d want to keep it special just for her. 

_Gods. Why was she even here? What was she doing? Why had he…?_

She noticed Jaime struggling to open one of the giant windows in his bedroom. Did he need air that badly? It was freezing in the dead of winter. 

He got the window open just enough to stick his arm out. To her shock he threw Cersei Lannister’s tiny see-through red robe out into the cold. The gossamer fabric catching in the wind and floating away. She watched it drift off wordlessly, losing sight of it soon enough as the garment flew behind another building.

“We don’t need that.” He said to her nonchalantly as he pulled his arm in and let the window slam shut. “It’s cold as fuck out there.”

“So that’s…?”

“Over. Beyond over.”

“Oh.”

“Look. I didn’t know I still had that fucking thing. Why don’t I get you something to keep here? Something as blue as the waters of Tarth, to match your eyes.

“But won’t she want it back?” She asked pointlessly. The thing was long gone.

“There is no she. It’s just us. Only us.”

“There is no _us_ , Jaime.” She said, wanting to sound resolute but falling short.

“There was an _us_ when I was fucking you in this bed last night.” He said furiously. “When I was kissing you everywhere. Touching you everywhere. When you let me get a taste of that sweet blonde cunt of yours. Did that meaning nothing to you?”

“Jaime.” She cried ashamed of herself. She wanted him to stop. Or never stop.

“There was an _us_ when I was fucking you not one hour ago. When I was inside you. Loving you. You couldn’t get enough of me then.”

“Just because we had sex does not mean…”

“Why not?” He demanded of her, cutting her off.

“Because we don’t make sense.”

“We’re literally the only thing that makes sense. We make so much sense it's a shame that it’s taken us this long.” 

“I am freakishly big and freakishly ugly.” She reminded him.

“You are freakishly good. Freakishly loyal. Freakishly brave." He told her firmly. "Freakishly strong. In more ways than one. Freakishly blonde. Freakishly tall. With freakishly long legs and freakishly beautiful sapphire eyes that ruin me every damn time. Not to mention freakishly tight. He added naughtily. And freakishly freckley besides. Just. My. Type.”

“That is not your type.” She protested. Her heart beating so fast it could burst. She never let herself dream that one day someone would say such things to her. It was better than being called beautiful.

“It is now. Has been for a while.”

“Since when?”

He shrugged. “Maybe since I saw you naked in the sauna.”

“Jaime, that was ages ago.”

“It was.” He agreed. His eyes burning her with their intensity. And he had the gall to claim that her eyes were the ones to ruin him.

“Men like you don’t date women like me.” She declared shakily. This caveat her last means of defence. She knew it would not hold. Knew it the moment she had said it. For she had set him up perfectly.

“There are no men like me. Only me.” He professed. Then kissed her. Hard. Claiming her. Pulling her into his arms. Relentlessly, he wooed her. Kissing her until he was laying her down on the bed and she was pulling him atop her. Pulling the robe off her body as she hurriedly did the same to him.

“What is this, Jaime?” She had to ask. Her hand caressing his handsome face as he positioned himself. Her legs spread wide for him. 

“Sex with your new boyfriend?” He proposed. One blond eyebrow raised quizzically. 

It was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review. Feedback wanted and appreciated. :)


End file.
